The Legend Retold
by Zul-ice
Summary: A retelling of Ocarina of Time starting from an earlier point and a different perspective.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Retold

Chapter 1

"Hey, Zulice look I found food!" I opened my eyes, I saw my younger brother, Link, handing me some sort of food, looked like chicken_**.**__ It looked really good, for something someone threw out._ "I'm not hungry." I lied, he could tell. "But you haven't eaten much for two days." _Don't remind me._ "And you three days you eat it." He looked at me questionably "You sure?" He asked, "Positive." I replied.

I really wish we could get more food but we apparently don't get anything after my father was killed after helping find this place, Hyrule or New Hyrule you could say, the previous Hyrule was taken over and we were all forced to leave. Link and I thought we had it bad before but now it's worse. Before we came here we had a house and some food and parents, well I had both but Link, he is just my half-brother and Dad made him and Mom pay for it but I can tell he regretted it, I forgave him before he left. Mom went missing at some point during the trip with my other brother, also named Link. I had Dads hair color, black, while Link (the one with me) had grey. The other Link had blonde like our mother as well as her blue eyes. I had received Dads cold black eyes, Link had red. I have no idea who his father is but I don't care either. I am about thirteen now, Link is ten.

"Thanks" He said with a smile on his face, I hated that smile, how could he be so happy, our life is a wreck. We had practically nothing but our clothing and Dads sword, if only I could use the sword better, maybe I could do something? That thought crossed my mind a lot I know it is worthless to try. The castles school is the only place I could learn properly but, I'd have to pay to get in there. Maybe they could of at least honored dad and let us get in. but I guess life is not fair.

"Your thinking again aren't you?" Link asked me, "What are you thinking about?" I sighed "I'm thinking about whether or not I should try to do something the sword, but even so, what could I do with it, it's not like I could become a knight, I'd have to go through the school to do so, and I don't have the money."

"Why would you want to?" The question shocked me; does he realize that we are barely hanging on to the little we have? Or is he happy with it? "I want to so we could have a better life than this hell." He looked at me for a second, "It isn't that bad, I feel better of then before"

What!? How? He is entitled to his opinion as I am mine I guess.

I looked at the sky, it was getting late, "We should try to get some sleep" He nodded. Will we always live here, on the street, in this corner? I hope not, I looked at Link he seemed asleep already, We need a better life and I will fight for it if need be, tomorrow I will make an attempt to scrap together some money in one way or another.

I looked at the sky again it looked clear, we won't wake up wet. I could see the stars, they were an odd thing to me, just what were they, they seem to have no purpose and at the same time show pictures. Are any of them going to show me a picture of a better life? Most likely not, I guess.

For the year we have lived like this I've hated it. It is too lonely. I wish I could make some friends as well.

* * *

This the starting to a story I have planned for a bit, it might not be good at first but it might get better as it goes along. Please tell me what you think. And just if you wanted to know Zulice is 13 and Link is 10.

Thanks for reading I will update every month or so maybe more often or less


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend Retold

Chapter 2

Now how am I going to get money, I asked myself. I can't really get a job or anything, no one would hire me, and I have no skills to speak of. This will be hard, but I'm going to stick to it. I didn't ask Link what he thought, he is probably wondering where I am right now. That didn't matter though, I just need to find a way to make this work.

"How much do I need though?" I mumbled to myself, some guy glanced at me, "You ask something?" He questioned. Someone responded to me? That's new. "Uh, nothing really, but do you know how much the entrance fee is to get into the castles school?"

He looked me over for a second, "You do know there is a school in the town right?" He asked, "That you don't have to pay for." He is judging me. "Yes I do, but I want to make an attempt to be a knight" I spoke as clearly as I could, just to make sure he would take me seriously. He sighed "I you expect to pick up rupees here and there you'll never manage, it is two-thousand per person, but you are really looked down on if you have to pay, we look more for skill." There goes that idea, and because he said "we" I'm going to guess he is a student, "How good would I have to be, to at least get in?" Probably don't have what it takes but it's worth a shot.

"If you can hold your own in a spar as a minute long entrance exam you're in, and any siblings if you have any," well that's good, I'd probably need some practice first. "Thanks, uh are there any other little details you can give me?" Got to get the facts, "Well, you get two tries, no more, you pass if you disarm your opponent, hit him with the blunt side of the sword, or you last the time limit. If you want I could take you to make your first attempt now." "Yeah, thanks"

"Alright my names Ronak, what's yours?" "It's Zulice" "Cool, do you have your own sword or do you need to borrow one?" Dads will work, "Yeah I've got one." He nodded, "Well let's go get it" "Okay"

* * *

"To get you and your brother a better life, you have good motivation," He said. I nodded "he won't admit it but he is suffering out here" I said as I lifted the sword. "He also seems to be able to sleep well out here" Ronak pointed out. Link was still asleep. "Well let's be off," I said as I stood. I'll wake him when I get back.

We walked in an awkward silence. I didn't know what to say.

* * *

Didn't really think i would get this up so soon. I will try to make these longer as this one was shorter then the first. Please give feedback, tell me what I may need to do better or stuff.

Ronak is 13


End file.
